As understood herein, televisions (TVs) and other consumer electronics (CE) devices may be connected to a network such as the Internet to provide access to an interactive entertainment service (e.g., a video service, video-on-demand service, pay-per-view service, Internet TV service, etc.) on a server. Interactive entertainment services typically provide data and/or audio-video content such as, but not limited to, movies and television programs. However, before such data and/or audio-video content from a service can be presented on a TV or CE device, login information, authentication information, and/or associated credentials must be provided to or exchanged with the service, and even the server hosting the service, to establish an authenticated session during which information, data, and/or content may be exchanged between the TV or CE device and the service.